Cool
by RolandCarros
Summary: Troy Bolton decided to ask Gabriella Montez to be his girlfriend. TxG oneshot


So, I wrote this out of pure boredom

**So, I wrote this out of pure boredom. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything. **

Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth had been best friends since they could remember. They knew each other inside and out, and always asked other's opinion on things. Like when Chad asked Troy if he should grow an afro. Chad's life changed, when Troy said; "Go for it!"

So when Troy met Gabriella Montez, he knew he wanted her to be his girlfriend. So when he finally had the guts to ask her to be his girlfriend, he needed it to be perfect. So he asked Chad opinion how he should do it.

"Chad", Troy started.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I'm going to ask Gabriella to be my girlfriend today…" Troy said, but Chad didn't seem that interested,

"Cool."

"And I was wondering, how did you ask Taylor to be your girlfriend."

That got Chad interest. "Oh, so you came to mighty Chad for some dating advice? You came to the right place, young one."

"I'm older than you." Troy reminded.

Chad didn't care about Troy's comment, "So you have to be casual, while asking a girl out. You know the whole spilling your heart and soul thing? It doesn't work. It actually makes **you** look like a girl."

"Can't I just say; Hey, Gabriella, want to go out sometime?"

"No, of course not!" Chad shook his head at Troy's stupid-ness, "You have to be specific, that you want her to be your girlfriend, otherwise she'll just thinks that you only want to be friends, and it'll crush her. Why would you do that? Why?" Chad said, and shook his head even more, "Troy, my boy, you have lot to learn."

"So how did you ask Taylor?"

"I was totally cool and said; 'Hey, Taylor, you're a girl, I'm a guy. You catch my drift?'" Chad added a wink on the last word.

"You seriously said that to her?" Troy asked doubtfully, "And it worked?"

"It worked like magic." Chad said proudly.

"Damn, I always thought that Taylor would need something more romantic"

"Who needs romance when you can have me?" Chad said and lifted his arms in the air. But Troy didn't listen to his rambling about his own awesomeness.

"So, I have to be cool?" Troy asked carefully.

"Like a fridge." Chad said, and patted Troy on the back.

Troy walked the halls of east high coolly. He was so cool right now, that John Travolta would be jealous. His coolness was so cool, that he totally ruled the cool people.

Needles to say, Troy Bolton was cool.

And when he saw Gabriella standing at her locker, he decided that he was cool enough to ask her out. He also decided that the word 'cool' didn't sound a word anymore.

"Hey, Gabi." Troy said, and smiled coolly. Gabriella turned her head, and responded it with her own greeting. _This is starting off good,_ Troy thought.

"So, Gabriella. Would you like to, you know, start to hang out?" Troy said off-handily, and totally coolly.

"What?" Now very confused Gabriella asked. "Troy, are you alright? You're acting weird."

"Everything's fine, I'm cool." He said, and winked Gabriella, of course, coolly. "So, would you? Start to hang out, I mean."

"What does that mean?" Gabriella asked while shutting her locker, and leaning against it.

"You know, see each other after school, go on dates, make out you catch my drift?" Troy said, and flipped the hair away from his eyes, **coolly.**

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Gabriella asked, small smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, I guess so. If you're, you know, cool with it. So do you want to be my girlfriend?" Troy decided he was too cool to acknowledge the butterflies in his stomach.

"Sure, I'd love to." Gabriella said with a bright smile.

"Awesome. Do want to go out tonight?" Troy eagerly, but the remembered that he had to be cool, "I mean, If you're not busy or whatever…"

"Sure, pick me up at 8", Gabriella said with a smile. Then she went to her tiptoes and planted a kiss on Troy's lips. "See you later, Troy", Gabriella said and winked at him.

Troy had a dazed look on his face and said the only thing he could think of;

"Cool."

**That was… bollocks. ****But still review, they make my day :)**


End file.
